


Tap Out

by sexifuntime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mention of Narry, Quickies, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexifuntime/pseuds/sexifuntime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower sex is the best sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap Out

**Author's Note:**

> Totally Not Edited.  
> Sorry lol

Louis and Liam stumbled through Liam’s house, lips locked in a never ending kiss and hands exploring every inch of each others bodies. Louis’ legs are wrapped around Liam’s waist and his hits the wall as Liam rocks his hips forward with a heavy groan falling from his lips. 

“Fuck, Lou. Shower. Now.” Liam steps back, eyes blazing and trained on the way Louis’s arse looks in those jeans, and how his hips swing naturally. Then he’s following behind soon after, letting his clothes fall in the path as Louis’, creating a breadcrumb trail. Louis’ wearing lace tonight. Black Lace. The same pair of panties Liam made him wear on his “anniversary” with elounor. Liam’s favorite. The larger lad pull Louis away from the running shower at the last minute and bends him over the counter. And before Louis can even find his footing, Liam spanks him once, hard, then turns him around to kiss him with the most fiery passion, fueled by love, lust, and anger. Louis’ feeling light headed and he kicks off his panties and follows Liam into the hot shower.

“Been awhile since I’ve seen you like this.” Liam murmurs, arms around Louis’ waist and a sneaky finger tracing his taut hole. Louis simply hums and marks Liam’s neck.

“Want Sophia to ask you about that.” Louis grins kissing down Liam’s neck, licking over that birthmark. “Does she get suspicious?”

“She hasn’t seen me naked in almost six months, babe.” Liam chuckles, looking down at his boy with a sardonic smile. Louis returns it almost possessively, basking in the knowledge that he’s the only one Liam’s ever intimate with.

“So just me?”

“And Niall that one time you were sick, but he only blew me and it was terrible.”

“Straight guys don’t suck dick, Li.”

“Niall’s bi..”

“Yeah but he’s with Harry. Hell I’d top with Harry.” Liam raised a suspicious eyebrow and gave Louis another slap on the ass, just to call his bluff.

“Bend over, I’m done talking, I wanna fuck.” Louis’ never one to disobey Liam in this setting so he turns and puts his hands on the wall, pushing his ass out. Liam sinks to his knees and spreads Louis wide, pushing his tongue against the smaller lads hole, licking at it. There’s a small whimper that’s barely audible over the sound of the water, but Liam hears it and works harder. His tongue is swirling sensual circles around Louis’ sensitive hole and the noises the blue eyed boy makes get louder. Louis’ painfully hard and has his hands buried into Liam’s hair, pushing his head closer as Liam begins sucking on his rim. And Louis loves it cause it’s slick and good and filthy and so them. Then Liam’s pushing two thick fingers into the small man, who moans lewdly and pushes back, getting Liam to finger him deeper.

“Shit….that’s good, so good. Don’t you fucking stop.” It’s been a while and Louis’ desperate, and Liam’s pushing three fingers in now, his tongue following their movements, pushing Louis to the edge. Liam pulled his fingers out quickly and pushed his tongue in again, sucking harshly. Louis’ head fell between his shoulder as he came, his voice cracking and dying out as he tried to say Liam’s name.

“Perfect, baby.” Liam mumbled, kissing up Louis’ back and finally pushing into him slowly. “So tight, Lou. You’re so damn sexy, taking my cock so well.” 

Liam held Louis’ hips tightly, and thrusted into him quickly. The sound of skin slapping against skin, flooded their ears and Louis’ moans got louder and louder. Liam wrapped one hand around Louis’ neck and pulled him against his chest. The smaller lad reached behind him and fisted Liam’s hair, pulling him closer. Liam groaned, slamming his hips harder, then stilled as he came into Louis who followed soon after, coating the shower wall.


End file.
